


Hit that 2

by vvishop



Series: hit that [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, open your eyes, restarant
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	Hit that 2

“실례합니다만.”

sir을 붙인 고상한 억양이 들렸다. 레스토랑 매니저였다. 금발을 곱게 빗어 넘긴 그는 자수가 들어간 조끼를 입고 있었다. 필리가 조끼를 보자 빌보는 매무새를 가다듬었다.

“일행분이 화장실을 쓰고 계셔서 항의가 들어온 모양입니다.”

필리는 냅킨을 내려놓고 곧장 일어섰다. 역시 오분을 넘기지 않고 가봤어야 했는데 업무 전화가 와서 그만 늦어지고 말았다. 빌보가 종종거리며 화장실을 안내했다. 필리는 빌보에게 명함을 내밀었다.

“오늘 일로 무슨 일이 생기면..”

아. 아.. 하아. 아아.. 적나라한 소리가 화장실 문틈으로 스며나왔다. 빌보는 결연한 표정으로 화장실 문에 손을 뻗었다. 필리가 더 먼저 문을 열었다. 공간을 울리는 신음소리가 점점 빨라졌다. 필리는 쾅쾅 닫혀있는 칸의 문을 두드렸다.

“기다리라고! … 니가 다음이다. 시발.”

필리는 어깨를 움츠린 빌보를 보았다. 살 부딪치는 소리를 메우려 문을 다시 쾅쾅쾅 치는데 울음소리가 길게 들렸다. 바지 입는 소리가 나서 필리는 옆으로 몸을 비켰다. 천둥같은 소리와 함께 화장실 문이 박살났다.

“썅! 고맙다! 아주 스릴있게.. 형.”

킬리의 주름 잡혔던 이마가 순식간에 풀어지더니 웃는 얼굴이 되었다. 빌보는 얼른 화장실 안쪽의 사람을 보았다. 소리로 이미 알고는 있었지만 웨이터였다. 웨이트리스가 아닌. 킬리는 바지를 다시 제대로 입고는 척척 세면대로 걸어갔다. 필리는 킬리의 뒤에서 팔짱을 꼈다. 거울에 비친 킬리의 눈 주위가 붉었다. 무수히 마주쳤던 섹스 중이나 후의 킬리처럼.

“왜 왔어. 금방 끝내고 가려고 했는데.”

킬리가 느른하게 웃었다. 넌 해고야 말하는 빌보의 목소리가 들렸다. 필리는 한숨을 쉬었다. 킬리는 세수를 하고 핸드타올로 얼굴을 닦았다. 옆의 장식용 의자에 척 신발을 얹었다. 뒤에서 숨 들이키는 소리가 들렸다.

“그건 제 어머니 의자! 아…”

킬리가 끈을 묶고 발을 내린 의자에는 희끄무레한 액체가 묻어있었다. 매니저의 탄식이 들렸다. 무엇인지 충분히 미루어 짐작할만했다. 필리는 빌보에게 전화하라고 손을 들어보였다. 킬리가 다시 빠져나갈까 필리는 킬리의 팔을 붙들고 반 밖에 먹지 못한 음식 계산을 마쳤다.

주차한 차로 가면서 킬리가 웅얼거렸다. 나 배고파. 필리는 듣지 못한 척 킬리를 차 안으로 우겨 넣었다. 필리는 맥도날드 드라이브 스루에서 치즈버거세트를 시켜 킬리에게 안겨주었다. 킬리는 바로 포장을 뜯어 치즈버거를 먹기 시작했다. 필리는 아무 말 없이 운전을 하다가 갑자기 갓길로 차를 꺾었다. 이마를 핸들에 대고 숨만 쌔액쌔액 쉬던 필리는 고개를 번쩍 들었다.

“형. 형. 괜찮아?”

킬리의 걱정스러운 눈과 마주쳤다. 필리는 벌컥벌컥 킬리가 들고 있던 콜라를 마셨다.

“공공장소에서는 좀 안할 수… 아니다. 하다하다 이제는 남자랑도 자?”

킬리가 얌전한 표정으로 눈을 깜박였다. 필리는 착잡한 표정으로 킬리를 보았다. 킬리는 풉 조금 웃음을 새어 보냈다가 곧 푸하하하 입 안의 양배추가 보일 정도로 요란하게 웃기 시작했다. 필리는 핸들에 쿵쿵 머리를 박았다. 힘이 빠질 정도로 웃은 킬리는 괴로워하는 제 형을 보며 남은 치즈버거를 입에 쑤셔 넣었다. 감자튀김 몇 개를 집어 필리의 입에 넣어준 킬리는 필리에게 바짝 다가가 배실배실 웃었다. 필리는 감자튀김을 문 채 뒤로 물러났다. 킬리는 필리의 귀밑머리를 매만지며 말했다.

“세상의 반하고만 자겠다는 생각은 너무 편협하지.”

필리는 입안의 것을 씹어 삼켰다. 킬리는 필리의 귀를 매만졌다. 필리는 고개를 비틀어 피했다.

“언제부터 그런건데?”

킬리는 입꼬리를 늘여 시원하게 미소지었다. 시선이 필리의 입술 언저리를 더듬었다. 필리의 뒤통수에 유리창이 닿았다.

“존나 처음부터.”

필리의 볼에 킬리의 입술이 닿았다. 쪽 소리가 엄청나게 컸다.

“사랑해. 형. 간다.”

킬리는 남은 프렌치프라이와 함께 내렸다.

***

필리는 자다가 눈을 떴다. 대다수의 애물단지가 있는 집안이 그렇듯 필리도 수면이 얕았고 심할 때는 밤을 그냥 넘겨버리기도 했다. 이유 없는 기상이었지만 필리는 일어나 문을 열었다. 그리고 복도 가운데 선 킬리를 보았다.

킬리는 계속 거기 서있던 사람 같았다. 주황색 가로등이 킬리의 얼굴을 비췄다. 어둠에 익숙해지기 시작한 눈에도 킬리는 아무 움직임이 없었다. 눈을 깜박이지도 않고 킬리는 고요히 필리를 보고 있었다. 문에서 반쯤 몸을 내민 그대로 필리도 동작을 멈췄다. ‘등을 보이지 마시오.’ 아이들이 소리 내어 읽는 맹수 주의 문구가 스쳐갔다. 쌔애액 창밖으로 지나는 차의 헤드라이트가 킬리의 얼굴을 환히 물들이고 지나갔다. 킬리의 얼굴이 삽시간에 어둠에 젖어들었다. 필리의 미간이 조금 찌푸려진 찰나였다. 킬리가 한 걸음 필리 쪽으로 다가왔다. 끼이익 나무 바닥이 경고음을 냈다.

탁탁탁탁 어디선가 발소리가 들렸다.

“누구냐. 킬리?”

소린의 목소리. 거대한 표범이 필리를 향해 미소지었다.

“삼촌. 깨우고 싶지 않았어요.”

“목이 타서 일어난 것뿐이다.”

둘은 와락 포옹했다. 필리는 뒷걸음질 쳐 방 안으로 들어왔다. 그 밤은 밝아오는 새벽을 보는 또 다른 밤이 되었다.

킬리는 며칠간 집에 있었다. 필리는 늘 그랬듯 출퇴근을 했고 퇴근 후 몇몇 일처리 때문에 귀가가 늦기도 했다. 결코 일부러는 아니라고 되뇌며 필리는 12시 가까이가 되어서야 집에 도착했다. 킬리의 방은 불이 꺼져있었다. 삼촌은 출장을 가고 없었다.

욕실에서 씻고 나온 필리는 방문을 열었다. 킬리가 어둠속에 앉아있었다. 또 다시 반만 문 안으로 내민 그대로 필리는 굳었다. 복도에 켜진 불로 책상 위에 앉은 킬리의 얼굴이 보였다. 내려트려진 다리가 조금씩 흔들리고 있었다. 아무렇지 않은 얼굴로 킬리는 주머니의 약병을 꺼냈다. 으득으득 씹는 소리가 났다. 물도 없이 목울대가 움직였다. 킬리의 머리가 숙여졌다가 아주 천천히, 기지개를 켜듯 한 바퀴 돌았다. 고요한 방 안에 숨소리가 끼얹어졌다. 킬리가 툭 책상 아래로 내려와 섰다. 기다란 눈이 가늘게 벌어졌다. 머리에서 떨어지는 차가운 물방울이 필리의 어깨를 톡톡 때렸다. 등줄기를 타고 내려간 물방울들은 허리 아래만 두른 수건에 스르륵 흡수되었다. 거리는 서서히 좁혀졌다. 킬리의 눈은 동공이 열린 채였다. 갈색의 링이 눈동자를 애써 붙들고 있었다. 끈적한 심연이 필리의 드러난 몸을 느긋하게 감상했다. 킬리가 손을 뻗었다. 손끝이 필리의 허리를 긁었다. 아. 아.. 하아.. 아.. 번지듯 울리던 신음이 기억에서 도드라졌다.

“사랑해. 형.”

올라간 입꼬리가 나른하게 으르렁거렸다. 킬리는 필리를 지나쳐 나갔다. 필리는 한참 후에야 불을 켰다.


End file.
